This invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly and, more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly for connecting coaxial radio frequency transmission lines.
Plug type connector assemblies are used commonly to facilitate quick connection and disconnection of circuit packages in electrical circuit systems. When used in certain applications such as for the transmission of rf signals, an important requirement of plug type connectors is that they exhibit a relatively low electrical signal disturbance characteristic in that signal interference or attenuation can significantly degrade the performance of an entire electrical system. Typical connectors for such applications are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,403; 5,074,809; and 4,963,105. The prior art connectors fail to provide completely satisfactory performance in all applications.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide for coaxial transmission lines an improved plug type connector assembly that combines a quick connect-disconnect capability with a low signal disturbance characteristic.